rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Creamy's Drag Race Season 5
Creamy's Drag Race Season 5 is the fifth season of fan drag race Creamy's Drag Race made by CreamAlaMode. It consist of 12 contestants and 9 episodes. The winner of this season is Carrie Lakes and the Miss Congenialities of the season are Kokoro Kween and Mint Chocolate Mousse. The winner gets $150,000 and get added to the Hall of Skinniness Contestant's Progress Episodes Episode 1: "All Stars Inspired" Episode 1: "All Stars Inspireds" Airdate: September 1st 2019 *Guest Judge: Okoye Lights *Mini Challenge: The Runway of All Stars *Mini Challenge Winner: Chyna Davenport *Mini Challenge Prize: $2,000 gift card from Arda Wigs *Maxi Challenge: All Stars Inspired: Make a Look inspired from girls from previous seasons *Maxi Challenge Winner: Nebula *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and $2,000 dollars in Wigs by Grace *Bottom Two: Dusk and Leslie Peroune *Lip-Sync Song: "Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey *Eliminated: Both All Star Inspired Outfits Episode 2: "Escape the Flight" Episode 2: "Escape the Flight" Airdate: September 2nd 2019 *Guest Judge: Joey Graceffa *Mini Challenge: Partnered Photoshoot *Mini Challenge Winner: Mint Chocolate Mousse and Carrie Lakes *Mini Challenge Prize: A trip to Florida with your partner and gets to pick the teams for the challenge *Maxi Challenge: Escape the Flight: A parody of the hit web series "Escape the Night" *Maxi Challenge Winner: Minty Fresh Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a trip to California *Bottom Three: Mary K. Delight, BeBe Gunn and Carrie Lakes *Lip-Sync Song: "Marry The Night" Lady Gaga *Eliminated: BeBe Gunn Pairs' Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Episode 3: "Snatch Game" Airdate: September 3rd 2019 *Guest Judge: CupCakke *Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental *Mini Challenge Winner: Mary K. Delight *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars worth of NARS Cosmetics *Maxi Challenge: Snatch Game *Maxi Challenge Winner: Mint Chocolate Mousse *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and 5 jumbo suitcases full of makeup *Bottom Two: Kokoro Kween and Mary K. Delight *Lip-Sync Song: "G.U.Y" Lady Gaga *Eliminated: Mary K. Delight Snatch Game Impressions Episode 4: "Ariana Grande the Musical" Episode 4: Ariana Grande the Musical Airdate: September 4th, 2019 *Guest Judge: Lorde *Mini Challenge: Photoshoot with Past All Stars *Mini Challenge Winner: Carrie Lakes *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars worth of Fenty Beauty *Maxi Challenge: Ariana Grande the Musical *Maxi Challenge Winner: Carrie Lakes *Maxi Challenge Prize: $10,000 dollars and a trip to Europe *Bottom Two: Kokoro Kween and Nova Cain *Lip-Sync Song: "Break Free" by Ariana Grande *Eliminated: Nova Cain Ariana Grande the Musical Roles Episode 5: The Caret Roast Episode 5: The Caret Roast *Guest Judge: Shangela and Caret *Mini Challenge: Cover of Magazines. Make a fashion forward outfit in 10 minutes *Mini Challenge Winner: Crystal Lakes *Mini Challenge Prize: Immunity up until the Final 6 *Maxi Challenge: The roast of CaretAlaMode (Cream's Adoptive Son) *Maxi Challenge Winner(s): Carrie Lake and Crystal Lakes *Maxi Challenge Prize: $5,000 Dollars Each *Bottom Three: Nebula, Chyna Davenport, Mint Chocolate Mousse *Lip Sync Song: Doin' Time by Lana Del Rey *Eliminated: Nobody *Comeback Queen: Dusk Episode 6: The Horror Ball Episode 6: The Horror Ball *Guest Judge: Yvie Oddly *Mini Challenge: Dress up a doll and sell yourself *Mini Challenge Winner: Kokoro Kween *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars worth of materials *Maxi Challenge: The Horror Ball: Make three looks based on horror movies. *Maxi Challenge Winner(s): Mint Chocolate Mousse and Carrie Lakes *Maxi Challenge Prize: $5,000 Dollars Each *Bottom Two: Kokoro Kween and Nebula *Lip Sync Song: Nasty by Janet Jackson *Eliminated: Kokoro Kween *Quit: Mint Chocolate Mousse Episode 7: Early Morning Episode 7: Early Morning *Guest Judge: Mindy Kaling *Mini Challenge: Pose for a cover of a book *Mini Challenge Winner: Nebula *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars worth of wool and tulle *Maxi Challenge: Early Morning: A parody of the movie Late Night (it was good sis) *Maxi Challenge Winner: Carrie Lakes *Maxi Challenge Prize: $5,000 Dollars *Bottom Two: Nebula and Dusk *Lip Sync Song: Bad Guy by Billie Eilish *Eliminated: Nebula Episode 8: Horror Makeovers Episode 8: Horror Makeovers *Guest Judge: Dollya Black and Caret *Mini Challenge: Everybody Love Puppets *Mini Challenge Winner: Cherry Blossoms *Mini Challenge Prize: $500 dollars worth of tacos *Maxi Challenge: Make your partner look horrifying *Maxi Challenge Winner: Carrie Lakes and Chyna Davenport *Maxi Challenge Prize: $5,000 Dollars Each *Bottom Three: Crystal Lakes, Cherry Blossoms, Dusk *Lip Sync Song: Truth Hurts by Lizzo *Eliminated: Dusk Episode 9: The Grand Finale Episode 9: The Grand Finale *Miss Congeniality: Mint Chocolate Mousse *Round 1: Carrie Lakes vs Cherry Blossoms - Carrie Lakes wins *Round 2: Chyna Davenport vs Crystal Lakes - Crystal Lakes wins *Round 3: Carrie Lakes vs Crystal Lakes - Carrie Lakes wins *Winner: Carrie Lakes *Runner-Up: Crystal Lakes *3rd/4th Place: Cherry Blossoms and Chyna Davenport Category:Seasons Category:Creamy's Drag Race